17 And Pregnant
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Kairi was raped and now pregnant, she doesn't remember who raped her, but she wants to find out who did this to her. Will she find out who this man is?
1. Chapter 1

Kairi was raped over three months ago. She couldn't get him off of her small body, he was stronger than her, she couldn't help it, but she thought that day she was going to die. Kairi doesn't remember who raped her. She wants to find who raped her and say to him go die, you don't belong with me or the baby , go to jail or something and that he ruined her whole life. She told her parents the next day after she was raped, her parents didn't believe her so they kicked her out.

Kairi lives in a apartment in Destiny Islands. She was looking at the double door window which led to the deck. It was so sunny out, the sky was bright, and the clouds were fluffy, it was a perfect summer.

Kairi rubbed her hand on her stomach, her baby boy was going to come soon. She wept as she rubbed her baby, she had no clue how to take care of a baby and be a mother. She didn't want to give her baby away, she wanted to keep her son.

Her phone suddenly rang in her pocket, she reached in her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" Kairi asked, as if she didn't know who was calling her.

"Hello Miss Kairi Copper. " It sounded like a guy with a deep tone of voice.

"Who is this?" Kairi asked.

"I'm your doctor. Your baby is going to be born in another month or so."

"Great, thanks." Kairi fake-smiled.

"Your welcome, I hope you find out who raped you." Said her doctor.

"I'm sure I will, thank you." Kairi said.

"Your welcome." The doctor hung up.

Kairi put her phone back in her pocket. "Did you hear that Joseph? Your going to be born soon."

Joseph kicked.

Kairi smiled, this time it was a real smile. "Next month, I can't wait. But I have a job, so I can't leave him home alone, maybe I will have Namine babysit Joseph. "

Kairi stopped looking at the window, she walked over to the couch to sit down. Namine came to her mind, maybe she could help her find who raped her.

Some of the girls that look about her age that are pregnant, they could of been raped from the same guy that Kairi had. It would make sense.

Kairi needs to get her mind off of the whole 'find the guy' thing. She needs to relax. She turned on the TV with the remote and watched some good cartoons.

A/N Not sure about the rating, if you know what rating this is please let me know, thanks for reading I hope you review, and follow.


	2. Stories and tales

As Kairi was watching TV, it suddenly started to rain and thunder. When the thunder got loud it scared Kairi.

Joseph kept kicking.

Every time it thundered her apartment would vibrant.

Kairi would keep saying to herself that the storm is going to pass.

Suddenly a big knock was at the door.

Kairi gasped and her heart was beating fast. "Wonder who could that be?"

The person knocked on the door again but louder.

Kairi rose from the couch. Swallowing she opened the door.

She looked at the person that was all wet. "Can I help you?"

"Can I stay here? I have nowhere else." Said a guy with a deep voice. He wore a black tanktop, a white long coat and ripped jeans. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Kairi looked at him for a moment, he looked familiar to her. "Sure, come in." She stepped out of the way for him to enter the house.

"Thanks." Said the guy as he stepped in the house, closing the door behind him.

"I'll go get a towel for you." Kairi said with a simple smile.

"Can I borrow some of your husband's close?" The man questioned.

"I don't have a husband, I'm under aged to be married." Replied Kairi.

"I would assume you are, 'cause your pregnant. "

"I was raped."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Said the guy with concern.

"It's okay, I'm going to grab that towle, I don't mind if you take off your clothes." Kairi said as she left the room.

The man blushed, he took off his clothes, and waited for Kairi.

Kairi entered the living room with a dark blue stoft towle. When she saw the man only in his boxers she blushed and she handed the towle to him. "I'll take your clothes. "

The man wrapped the towle around him then handed his clothes to her.

Kairi went to go in the laundry room and put them on the drier then she entered the living room. "You can sit down."

The man sat on the couch. Kairi sat in a chair. She doesn't even know him, so she doesn't trust him. "You look familiar. "

"I'm Seifer."

"Hmm, no the name doesn't sound familiar. Well I'm Kairi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So where are you from?" Kairi asked.

"I live on the streets." Seifer answered.

"That's to bad. You have nowhere to stay?" Kairi asked. "I go to people's houses, only people I know."

Kairi paused for a moment. 'Wait he said only people he knows. Does he know me? We could of gone to school together.' "That's good."

"Do you mind if I stay the night here?" Seifer asked.

Kairi blushed. "Don't you have any where else to go?" Kairi asked.

"No I don't. "

"Well you can stay."

"Thank you so much!" Seifer smiled.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"What are you having?"

"A boy, his name is Joseph." Kairi smiled as she rubbed her hand on her stomach.

"That's such a great name." Seifer said.

Kairi smiled but didn't say a word to him. She wonders how he knows her, or he doesn't know her. 'He doesn't ask about who raped me... odd'

Seifer looked at the TV he noticed that cartoons were on. "So you like cartoons?"

"Yeah I do." Kairi said. "Did you grew up here?"

"Yes, I went to a different school." Seifer said.

Okay now Kairi is scared. They didn't go to the same school, she didn't see him around. He didn't say she looked familiar to him, and he only goes to people's houses if he knows them. This is creepy. "What school did you go?"

"I went to Twilight school all my life. My parents didn't want me to go to Destiny Islands school is because they didn't like how the school was teaching. "

"You went to a private school?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Seifer said.

"What happened to your parents?" Kairi questioned for more information on him.

"This happened last year. When I came home from school, my parents were putting things in boxes."

Flash back

"Mom dad what are you doing?" Seifer asked.

"We are moving." Answered his mother while she was putting some of the dinner plates in the box.

"To where?" Seifer asked.

"It's a surprise, you have to wait once we get there." His mother answered.

"We are going to move out tomorrow." Said his father.

"Great, I'll let my friends know tomorrow." Seifer said.

"Your not going to school tomorrow, I already called in sick for you." Mom said.

"That's great!" Seifer smiled.

"Your happy that we're moving?" The father asked his son.

"Yeah, I hate private school, there's no hot babes." Seifer stated.

Both of his parents laughed.

The next day

Seifer woke up, he yawned and smiled today was the day that he was moving. He hopped out of bed, he quickly threw on some clothes and raced out of his room.

He entered the living room. He frowned, his parents aren't even there. "Mom, dad." He called them and looked for them they were nowhere.

"Where could they be? All the boxes are gone and they didn't leave a note."

The young teen looked out the living room window to see if both of his parents cars were there. Both cars weren't there.

Seifer was getting worried, he took out his cellphone and dialed his mother's number.

"Yes son." His mother said.

"Where are you guys?" Seifer asked.

"We are at the new house." Mom answered.

"WHAT? Without me?" His blue eyes were filled with water.

"Yes, we didn't want you to move with us."

Seifer closed his cellphone, he sat on the couch crying his eyes out.

End of flush back

"So that's what happened. "

"Oh my gosh, that is terrible." Kairi said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I was freaking out, I had nowhere to go." Seifer replied.

Kairi closed her eyes.

Seifer smiled. The TV was on so he kept quite and watched TV.


	3. The man who raped her

Kairi opened her blue eyes and yawned. It wasn't raining anymore, the red head looked at the couch where Seifer sat at. She gasped, he wasn't there. Where would he be?

Kairi thought for a moment. "He probably left after the storm was over. But where would he go? Maybe he had to be somewhere. Well I'm going to call Namine shw might know who my raper is."

She pulled out her phone out off her pants pocket and she dialed her number.

Namine picked up. "Hey Kai, what's up?"

"I have a guy staying at my house, he said he only people he knows he will stay with. He has nowhere to stay, he looks familiar to me." Kairi stated.

"What does he look like?" Namine asked for more information on the man.

"He's about six foot seven, blonde hair and blue eyes. He wares a black tanktop, a white long coat and ripped jeans." Kairi answered.

"Are you asking me who was your raper?" Namine asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you know." Kairi answered.

"Hmm, I remember you screaming and I was about to go and save you, but I couldn't 'cause I had to go somewhere." Namine explained.

"So Seifer is the raper?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Yes, why don't you remember?" Namine asked.

"I just wanted to forget about it and move on. I should call the police." Kairi said.

"He's been in jail, somebody bailed him out." Namine said. "It's to late."

"I'll have to have a talk with him, thanks so much." Kairi smiled.

"Your welcome." Namine replied with a smile.

A/N: Now you know who it is!


	4. I Need You

As Kairi put her cellphone in her pants pocket, the door swung open. It jumped her.

Seifer entered the house. Kairi looked at him with no facial expression. "Where were you?"

" I was getting some clothes from my 's that look for?" Seifer asked.

Kairi rose from the chair that she was sitting in. "You."

He walked up to her. "Me?"

"Your the one who raped me." Kairi's tone was getting loud and angry sounding.

"Yeah, about that-

"I can't have you stay here." Kairi raised her voice.

"I have no where else to go."

"Sorry, I can't have a raper who raped me, live here." Kairi stated.

"Stop yelling. I'll leave, but it will take time."

"Good. I want you out now!" Kairi yelled more.

"I have nowhere to go." Seifer finally raised his voice at her.

"Yes you do, your friends house." Kairi said.

"They wouldn't let me stay there."

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"I raped so many girls." Seifer repiled.

Kairi gasped. "Why do you do such a thing?"

"To satisfy my needs, I don't care if they are pregnant they can just go live in the dark nobody will give a heck about them." Seifer had to let that off of his chest.

"You don't care about girls that you rape?" Kairi asked. "I never do."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe you! You have to get out!"

"I can't." He frowned.

"I can't have you rape me again! Just go!" Kairi cried.

"You can't be here by yourself." Seifer said.

Kairi sat on the chair crying her eyes out. "I'll be fine."

"You have no clue when the baby is going to be born. Can I stay here after the baby is born?"

"Oh, so now you care?" Kairi asked. She was still crying.

"Just give me a chance, I'm sorry I said that all to you I was mad."

"I'm just scared." She cried hard.

Seifer had his arms wide open.

Kairi fell into his arms crying. "Will I die?"

"No, your going to be fine."

Kairi took some deep breaths. "Seifer."

Seifer broke the embrace to look at Kairi. "Yes." He wiped the tears with his tumb.

"I need you here, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I can't be here by myself, I need somebody to take care of me."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry again for what I said to you." He tucked her red hair behind her ear.

Kairi smiled weakly. "It's fine."

Seifer smiled. "Good, can we be friends?"

"Friends forever, of course. "

Seifer wrapped her in a tight hug.

Kairi smiled. "You will always be my friend. "

"I'm going to promise you one thing." He broke the embrace again.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"I won't rape you, and I will be with you as long as you need me." Seifer answered.

"That was two things."

Seifer laughed. "I know."

Joesph kicked.

Kairi flinched.

"Are you okay?" Seifer asked.

"Joesph just kicked that's all." Kairi replied.

"How about you sit on the couch, and I will make dinner." Suggested Seifer.

Kairi smiled and nodded.

They both rose from the floor.

Kairi sat on the couch, and Seifer went in the kitchen.

A/N: It seems like they are going to be more than friends!


	5. Baby Coming

"Dinner is ready." Seifer had a bowl of pasta in his hand. He entered the living room.

He saw Kairi lying on the floor. "Baby coming."

Seifer quickly put the bowl down, he lefted Kairi up. "We're going to the hospital."

She put her arm around him, then they walked together out the door.

Namine walked by her apartment, she looked at them and she gasped. Namine ran over to her.

"Can you help me put her in the car?" Seifer asked.

Namine nodded. They both helped Kairi in the drivers seat.

"I'll come with you." Namine said. "Do you have her keys? "

"Yes I do, and good thing you came." Seifer said as he got in the driver's seat.

Namine sat in the back seat.

Seifer started up the car. He backed out of the driveway onto the road.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Namine asked.

"Yes." She replied weakly.

"Don't worry we will make it to the hospital." Seifer said.

"Kairi, just keep breathing, you will be fine." Namine said.

"Thank you guys." Kairi said.

Namine and Seifer smiled.

"Are you two going to be dating?" Namine asked.

Seifer blushed. "I don't know. "

Kairi giggled and she kept breathing as Namine told her to do.

"You should, you two belong together." Namine said.

Seifer blushed even more. "You can stop that now."

"Are we almost there?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Seifer answered.

Ten minutes went by and they arrived at the hospital.

Seifer packed the car, and turned it off. Namine and him got out of the car, and helped Kairi out of the car. Then they walked in the building.

The lady at the desk saw them, she immediately left her desk to help them. She got Kairi in a wheel chair. "We will get her in the room at once! You guys have to stay here."

She wheeled Kairi in the elevator.

Seifer and Namine took a seat in the waiting room, waiting for Kairi to have her baby.


End file.
